Pirate 10(1): Part 1
Plot Narrating 2012. Ben 10s off saving the world. You know other things happen to right? Well its something you wouldnt expect. Piracy. No, not sea pirates. Space pirates! You heard me right. Camanas (Ka-man-kas) are always out for pirates heads. My head. I am Ken Levinson. I am a space pirate. THEME SONG Thatch GET THOSE SAILS UP, WE HAVE A DAY OF PLUNDERIN' AHEAD MATEYS! gets out telescope and looks at a ship, The Redeemer, another pirate ship, and takes a closer look at the cargo, gold, and smiles on the redeemer Ken Theres another ship, men! Run! crew member Why r we runnin' cap'n? Ken They have much more crew members and better weapons. We wouldnt stand a chance. on the Sticky Ball, Thatch's ship Thatch They are running! Set full speed! Crew Member We are gaining on them! Ken Faster! Crew Member We cant go any faster! Ken Shizballs. Sticky Ball ropes to The Redeemer Thatch Board em! boards The Redeemer with his other crew members along Thatch Show me your cap'n! comes out of the captains quarters Thatch A kid? Ken Im 15, technically a teenager! Thath Well, giv' meh teh gol- white flash wakes up Hu...huh? What the wh... WHAT? STICKY BALL! ITS GOING AWAY WITH MY CREW ON IT! WITH ALL THE CARGO! AND ALL THE GOLD ON THIS SHIP! Ken Oh, your awake. Thatch WHAT HAPPENED? Ken Ya blacked out. Not because of organic reasons of course. They threw a grenade. They being your crew. To overthrow you. Thatch Stop spinning tails human! What happened? Ken Truth. Heres this note from them. cap'n. Prob figured this out, but dat grenade wont for dah enemys. It was for you, ya know? We been havin' plans to overthrow you for sometime. Enjoy dat new life o' yours on that ship. - Calijak [Call-i-jack Thatch MY OWN CREW, BETRAY ME! Ken Well, your now one of my crew. Thatch No, im your captain now! There are reasons i havnt killed you ya know! Ken Okay okay...just dont hurt me. Thatch Come on. Ken What? Thatch We need to train you and your crew for my revenge. Ken Okay... BIG TRAINING MONTAGE year later Ken I see a ship cap'n! Thatch Giv' me that telescope. gives Thatch the telescope and Thatch looks at the cargo Thatch The cargos to hard to tell what it is, heres what i want you to do. While we fight em, take a look at the cargo. Uncap it. Ken Got it. go towards the ship and get in a cannon battle, after a violent fight the finally bored it and Thatch and the rest of the crew go into battle, Thatch creating the plasma balls to explode stuff, and the crew using their alien powers. ranging from fire to ice, as Ken sneaks an uncovers the cargo Ken What is it this- watch comes out and puts itself on Kens wrist, and he falls off the ship, and Thatch sees this goes to look down as the rest of the crew finish the enemy ships crew Thatch What just happened? Crew Member I think he fell into deep space and died? Thatch....what the...wha...? necrofrigian comes up Thatch Necrofrigian! Kill i- Chill No wait its me...Ken! Thatch You cant be Ken! Hes a teenager and human! Crew Member Yeah! Lets kill em! Thatch Prepare to- stop and go back to the ship. Crew Member What, whyd you just change your script? Thatch DO IT. crew goes back to The Redeemer Chill Howed you know it was me? Thatch The symbol on your belt. Chill Oh...yeah...so...hows that help? Thatch Ugh, just press it kid. Chill Okay. presses it transforms back into a human Ken So howed you know that? Thatch I once fought Ben Tennyson. Ken I heared about him. He can change shape with his watch...notices the Omnitrix on his arm AHH! Thatch We became friends, and I learned about the Omnitrix. I dont know how that got in this ships cargo, or how it was made. But one things for sure, you cant tell the rest of the crew about it. Got it? Ken Your the cap'n. Thatch Now lets get back to the ship. go back to the Redeemer and unhook the ship to the other ship Crew Member Hey whats that on his arm? Thatch The none of your dang buisness. GET BACK TO WORK. Crew Member YES SIR! goes back to work Thatch I have to steer the ship, go get the cannons ready. We may need them again. Ken Yes cap'n! goes to the undership and starts loading the cannons, but than looks at the watch and thinks for a second, than shakes his head Thatch Now, time to get to Aranhaschimmia, to find the treasure! starts sailing faster, but than notices a bregade of of Camancas who start circling them and the crew members panic and Thatch gets a worried look on his face Thatch Ken....are those cannons ready yet? comes up on the deck No sir, wh.....holy....monkeys... Thatch I...i...READY FOR BATTLE! TO BE CONTINUED Characters *Ken Levinson Appearence *Thatch Wavil Appearence *Various Crew Members Appearence(s) Aliens Used *Big Chill Appearence Villians *Enemy Ships *Camancas Appearence, Cameo Category:Episodes Category:Bad Grammar